Currently a number of types of dual water quantity toilet flushing devices are available, but only as new toilet installations with completely new internal mechanisms or by performing a complete rebuild of the internal mechanisms in an existing type of standard or regular toilet either of which can be expensive to the average homeowner. It is obvious that a simple and easy to install and operate mechanism is needed at a low cost to provide the necessary incentives to aid in conserving our limited supply of urban water.